My Awakening
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: I was just a normal person living a normal life, but an odd incident with Kaname Kuran told me otherwise. I was Hakura, a pureblood vampire. Somewhat prologue to "My Summer Vacation" Old
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
What the Heck?

"Hello? Great, she's asleep…"  
A beautiful woman with light orange eyes and long light blond hair was standing in a dark room. The walls were covered in pictures of random things from cats to video games and a large bunk bed was place against the wall. The woman was looking at a girl that was sleeping on the bottom bunk.  
"Hello? Hey! Kid!"  
The girl's eyes blinked open. "Wha- wait a minute! Who are you?"  
"Ruka Soen."  
"Right. I'm going to believe that you're an anime vampire."  
"What?"  
"There's an anime show called Vampire Knight and there's a character that's exactly like you."  
"I guess you knowing I'm a vampire makes this easier. Look, Kaname Kuran, the pureblood vampire, told me to find you and take you to him. He didn't tell me why, but whether you want to or not, you have to come."  
"So now the anime vampires are kidnapping me? This is the weirdest dream ever!"  
"You're awake, Takima."  
"Wait! How do you know my name?"  
"Kaname told me to find Takima Sakiri and bring her to him. Simple as that."  
"You do know I can't just leave with some random person that broke into my house and claimed to be a vampire from an anime, right?"  
"Actually, you don't have a choice," Ruka said, grabbing Takima's arm. She held out her other hand in front of her face and Takima fell asleep.

Takima opened her eyes. "What the?" She looked around. She was in a large room and sitting on a large, green chair. "Where am I? And how-"  
"Hello, Takima." Takima looked to where she heard the voice and saw a young man with short, dark hair and light red eyes.  
"Are you Kaname Kuran?"  
"Yes. I'm deeply sorry for bringing you here so suddenly."  
"Speaking of which, why did you have Ruka bring me here?"  
"So I could tell you the truth."  
"What?"  
"Takima, I have recently talked to your parents- your real parents. You were switched at birth with a human child. Because you were raised as a human, you're senses faded.  
"What? Are you telling me I'm a vampire?"  
"Yes. Takima, you are the daughter of the purebloods Yakiri and Kamura Iromaka."  
"Why did you drag me all the way to Japan to tell me that my life is a lie?"  
"For your safety. To the Hunter's Association, you are the pureblooded vampire Hakura Iromaka."  
"And…?"  
"I have learned that they have ordered Zero Kiryu to destroy any pureblood, no matter what."  
"And why would he kill me if I was a human? And how would he get in my house?"  
"That's not the point. For your safety, your powers must be reawakened and you must return to your real parents."  
"Why would you care if Zero killed me? It's not like he's hurting Yuki."  
Kaname stared at Hakura.  
"Fine… How do I awaken my powers, anyway?"  
"Being bitten by a pureblood."  
"Great, so now you're biting me?"  
Kaname nodded.  
"Ugh… What was wrong with my life before you decided to bring me here?"  
Kaname ignored her.  
"And now my questions are ignored… Great. Just great."  
Kaname smiled a bit. He looked like he was enjoying Hakura's confusion.  
"You're starting to scare me," she said, glaring at him.  
"Why is that?"  
"You look like you're enjoying this."  
"And that scares you?"  
"Yes, because you're enjoying my unhappiness!"  
"I never said I was enjoying your unhappiness."  
"Then why are you smiling after ignoring my unhappy question?"  
A door opened and a girl with short brown hair and light red-orange eyes walked in.  
"Yuki! Help me! Your brother's scaring me!"  
"What? Oh, you must be Hakura. How is Kaname scaring you?"  
"He's smiling and ignoring my unhappy questions 'cause he's enjoying the unhappiness!"  
"What? What did you do to her?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Oh, so you answer her questions!"  
"Yes, and I'll answer yours soon enough."  
"Are you going to awaken my powers or not? Because if you aren't, could I please go home?"  
"Yes, Hakura. I'm going to awaken your powers."  
"I've always wanted to be bitten by a vampire."  
"That's a bit strange…" Yuki stared at Hakura.  
"Will one of you just bite me already?"  
Kaname's eyes turned dark blood red. He pushed Hakura's hair off her neck and leaned towards her. He opened his mouth and bit her throat.  
"Ow! Well, thought that would hurt a bit more."  
Kaname sat up again. He wiped the blood off his face.  
"Okay, you're positive I'm a pureblood and I'm not going to go Level E or anything, right?" Hakura asked, rubbing her neck where Kaname bit her.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now that I'm a vampire again and all that, can I go home?"  
"Not yet. Your parents are coming in a few days to see you."  
"And by then my other parents will have the police looking for me. When I do go home, how do I explain this? 'I'm sorry I was gone for three days. I was kidnapped by a vampire and told that my life was a lie and I was one of the most powerful vampires in the vampire world. Then I had to stay and meet my real parents,' isn't the best excuse."  
"That's up to you."  
"Great. I'm not sure I like you in real life, Kaname. You have Ruka kidnap me, ignore my questions and enjoy my unhappiness, and leave coming up with an excuse for disappearing to me. You're just so nice."

AN/ This one's ANCIENT. Anyway, this is the "Kaname Incident" referred to in my other story where I'm kidnapped. I'll upload the rest I have typed some time.

I don't own this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Day in Waiting

"Well, since you're forcing me to stay here I should probably know where things are. And what room this is. I think your mansion's bigger than the White House!"

"Hanabusa can give you a tour later," Yuki assured Hakura.

"Aido?"

"Yeah. Have you heard of him?"

"Kind of. I read a manga with you, Kaname, Ruka, and Aido as characters. So far, everything from it actually happened. Actually, Aido was my favorite character."

"That's strange… Maybe _that's _what Ichijou was always reading…"

"I wondered that too."

Kaname stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll return soon," he said as he walked out the door.

Yuki looked at Hakura when the door closed. "Come on, Hakura. There's an empty room over here. I _told_ Kaname you'd be exhausted if he brought you here this late!" Yuki turned the knob on a door and opened it. She flicked on a light. There was only a bed, chair, and bookshelf in the room. "You can stay in here. I don't think anyone would mind if you looked at some of the books," Yuki said as she walked out and closed the door.

"At least Yuki was nice enough to show me a room," Hakura muttered, sitting down on the bed. She sat for a minute and fell asleep.

Hakura heard something move. She opened her eyes and sat up. "GAH! What's with people and waking me up?"

"What?" Someone jumped. Hakura heard a crash. "Ow!" There was a young boy with short golden hair and blue eyes rubbing his head and sitting beside the bookshelf.

"Are you Aido?"

"Yeah. I guess you're Hakura?"

"Yep. What are you doing in here? There's got to be a trillion and one rooms in this place!"

"I came to put this book away. I didn't know this is where Yuki put you. I'm dreadfully sorry."

"You sound like I'm going to punish you or something."

"Sorry. I'll be leaving now." Aido stood up and walked out the door.

Hakura stood up. "At least I got to sleep."

She walked out the door and began towards the entry room where she met Kaname. She sat in a chair and looked around. She flicked on a lamp. Suddenly, the light bulb broke. "Gah! What the? Ugh… now I have to come up with an excuse for that. 'I was sitting here and the bulb exploded.' I really wish _normal_ things would happen for a while."

Then Hakura heard footsteps coming down a hallway. "Oh, great…"

"Hi, Hakura. What happened?" Yuki asked, looking at the broken light.

"I sat down and turned the lamp on and then it exploded."

"Really? That's a good sign, I guess."

"Good? How is that _good_ exactly?"

"Your powers are awakening."

"Ohhh…"

Yuki smiled. "Your powers are coming back pretty quickly. It took a few days for mine."

Kaname walked into the room.

"Hello Door and or Hinge."

Kaname glared at Hakura. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can see her powers are coming back."

"Yes they are, Captain Obvious."

Kaname groaned. "You're the one that kidnapped me," Hakura said innocently.

"I heard that Zero is coming here soon," Kaname said, mostly to Yuki.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"I would, if what you said wasn't so pointless. This is very serious. We are all in danger. Zero has become the greatest vampire hunter ever known."

"I know, but I'd prefer not to think about the greatest vampire hunter ever coming here to kill us."

"She does have a point," Yuki said.

"Thank you for not ignoring my opinion."

"You certainly are more annoying than most other vampires."

"Why thank you."

"Right."

"Okay, so exactly when is Zero coming? I'm hoping I'll be somewhere else when he's here."

"I'm not sure."

"That's great."

"Kaname, do you think he'll be here before Hakura leaves?" Yuki asked.

"I hope you mean I'm going home after I meet my parents."

"I think her parents will take her home before he gets here."

"My parents that I don't know will take me _nowhere_!" I am going home!"

"You will be safer with your parents."

"I _would_ have been safer if I'd stayed home as a human in the first place! Vampire hunters don't just kill people!"

"You were in danger as a human."

"No, I wasn't. Until now, I didn't know vampire hunters and vampires were _real_. Let alone do something to get them after me!"

"Maybe we should have left her as a human," Yuki said.

"Your sense came just a bit too late," Hakura said angrily, glaring at Kaname.

He ignored her. She stuck her tongue out at him and looked around angrily. Suddenly, the door was flung open. Zero Kiryu stood in the doorway, aiming the Bloody Rose at Kaname.

"Gah! Zero!" Hakura yelled. "Well, this answers my question."

"Zero! Wait a minute!" A tall girl with long brown hair walked in and grabbed Zero's arm.

"Let go, Catorrina!" He shook her off.

"Catorrina?" Hakura asked.

"Takima? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? And what's up with Zero?"

"I could ask you the same about Kaname and Yuki!"

"They kidnapped me!"

"He kidnapped me and forced me to become a vampire hunter!"

"Do you know her?" Kaname demanded.

"Yes, she's my sister!"

Zero pointed his anti-vampire gun at Kaname's head again. Suddenly a piece of glass from the broken light flew at him and hit his arm.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Catorrina exclaimed.

"Catorrina! You're supposed to kill vampires, not admire their powers!"

"Anti-people person…" Hakura muttered crossly.

"Zero!" Yuki was staring at him. He looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Yuki…" he muttered. He lowered his gun.

"Good boy!" Catorrina patted him on the head. He glared at her.

"Kiryu!" Hakura heard Aido walk into the room. He glared at Zero. Seiren appeared, pointing knives at Zero.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka ran in, glaring at Zero.

"You will all die, vampires!" Zero shot the Bloody Rose and hit Seiren. She dropped her knives fell to the floor.

"Yuki! Run!" Kaname yelled. He grabbed Zero's arm and threw him to the ground. Yuki grabbed Hakura and pulled her down one of the hallways.

"Hey! Let go!"

Yuki let go of Hakura's arm and they ran into one of the empty rooms. They heard another gunshot.

Hakura looked just as worried as Yuki. "I wonder what's happening."

"I hope Kaname and the others are okay."

"Seiren didn't look so good when we ran."

Yuki sighed.

"I hope Catorrina's okay… Kaname seemed pretty serious about getting rid of her and Zero…"

The door opened. "Hello?"

"Catorrina? What are you doing?"

Yuki stared at Hakura's seventeen-year-old sister.

"I came to make sure you got away from Zero."

"What happened?"

"He shot Ruka's shoulder."

"Did Seiren get up?"

Catorrina shook her head. "Zero came here on some mission to kill the purebloods and she got in his way. He doesn't think much about what the vampires he kills actually _do_ to deserve being killed."

"I know, and now he's trying to kill me! I haven't done anything! And I'm pretty sure Yuki hasn't either."

"I'm his vampire hunter apprentice, so I was forced to go with him."

"Are you going to try to kill me?"

"No."

They heard footsteps in the hall. "Maybe you should leave before Kaname finds you."

"Yeah… See you later then, I hope."

"Hopefully."

Catorrina stood up and walked out the door.

Yuki stood up when she was gone.

"Kaname?" she asked. Kaname walked in the door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Seiren-"

"I know," Yuki said sadly. Hakura got up and walked past them. She stood in the hallway and stared at them.

"What?" Kaname asked her.

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring!"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Hakura continued staring at him.

"Ugh…" he sighed.

"Now, I'm going to go figure out how I threw that glass at Zero," Hakura announced before walking away.

"Fine with me," Kaname muttered.

"Anti-people person," Hakura said, sticking her tongue out at him. He glared back at her.

AN. I don't own this.

This is in fact the last file I have on my computer. I have two chapters left on my laptop, but I'm too lazy to upload (and I think one's unfinished...) so my characters shall sum up what happened:

Hakura- "Well, everyone DIED."

Aido- "NOOOOOO! That IS NOT what happened! Hakura-sama's parents found her and were killed by Zero so she spent the entire summer with Kaname and Yuki. And then Catorrina came and took her back to America and I went too."

Hakura- "Yes. And before all that I went back home and had a camping party, then brought my friends back to Japan with me where they learned that they too were vampires."

Aido- "Yep~ And now I'm Hakura-sama's slave-monkey~ Wait a second..."

Yeah... that's how the story ends. My other story "My Summer Vacation" is a sequel to this


End file.
